Time for you
by Spottedpath13-Stripe
Summary: When a young high schooler is thrown into the Sonic World, things get a little hectic. Especially when it's the wrong zone! How will she handle the Anti-Freedom fighters, and their king Scourge? HAITUS
1. Where now?

**Title: Time for you.**  
**Summary: When a young high school is thrown into the Sonic World, things get a little hectic Especially when it's the wrong zone! How will she handle the Anti-Freedom fighters, and their king Scourge? Better yet, how will she get away from them as fast as she can?**  
**-**

**Chapter one: Where now?**  
- -

It was cloudy, the perfect type of weather. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny It was in between. A perfect day.

"Zoey, get back here!" A young teenage girl, near the age of 15 years old, 14 and 3/4s. She had a bit longer shoulder-length brunette hair. Her blue glasses typed ever so slightly as she ran. She had an average figure, and was a 5"6 wasn't very tall. Her skin was a pale colour, obviously she had stayed in side most of the summer. Her eyes were a strange colour though, they looked blue from a distance but close up you could see the small ring of hazel around the pupil.

Now the reason she was running, or rather chasing, was due to a large, one year old, Catahoula Cur. Said dog, was named Zoey. She wagged her tail as chaser proceeded to try and catch her. Yipping with glee, as the chaser hands just out of reach and kept failing to acquire her.

The girl however was not filled with glee or happiness at the moment. Her eyes narrowed, and scowling she seemed to be quite frustrated with the futile attempts. Her eyes darted to the baseball on the ground, and she slowly stopped her chasing.

She grinned, despite her earlier frustration, as the dog continued to believe it was still being chased. The girl quickly ran to the ball, and picked it up." Zoey! "She chirped in a much sweeter tone of voice. Almost happy.

The dog came to a quick halt, and turned to the girl. It s mouth opened and it s dog rolled out. Zoey's eyes lit up with excitement, and her tail began to wag at a large amount of speed. It charged forward, eyes still on the ball.

The former chaser, smiled and began to run up the porch steps, the dog hot on her trail. She opened up the back door of her small home and jumped quickly inside. The dog followed this action, and the girl smiled. She tossed the ball gently into the living room, just down the hallway. The dog barked happily, and chased after it.

The brunette let out a sigh as she shut the door, relaxing at the sound of the click of the lock. Her shoulders slumped, as she felt the rest of her body relax.

She slowly made her way into the living room, seeing the Catahoula lying on her belly, chewing on the ball. Content with the dog's actions, the girl entered the room, pulling the piece of wood they used as make-shift gate to make sure the dog didn t get into anything from the other rooms.

She sat down onto the couch, running a hand through her hair for a moment. Her eyes lowered to the coffee table, where the note from her mother sat. She picked it up, re-reading the note.'

********

Dearest,

I'll be working late tonight, can you make sure you get these things done? Call me after the first is completed.

**1. Your sister has a sleepover tonight, please walk her over to her friend's home. I think she'll be the safest there.**

The girl nodded, she had done that about an hour ago, once she had woken up. Her sister was probably watching that Sailor Moon anime she loved so much, with her girl secretly smirked at that. She loved the fact, that she had gotten her sister into anime and manga.

**2. Take the dog outside for a bit please, Hun.**

The girl had just done that, now for the third option on the list. She almost smiled at the task.

**3. Since I'm out you re allowed to watch a movie like always. No buying one though this time, sweetie. Just go onto the free movie channels. If you haven't eaten I'll order a pizza once I get home, and maybe we'll watch Big Trouble little china, later/tomorrow! Okay Be good, Sarah, make sure Zoey is fed!**

**Love you!**

Sarah smiled, at the note. She loved her mom a lot, but she always left such strange notes. Her mom had informed all of this the day before, and again when she had called.

She would have to call her dad soon though, which made her frown ever so slightly. Her parents had recently separated. Her dad had left and was now living with her aunt. They still saw him a lot though, but she still felt sad about it.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, she set the note down back in it s original place. She sighed, and glanced at the other side of the table. A Sonic The Hedgehog comic book laid there. She was a Sonic fan, but she preferred the comics over the anime and video games.

The comic kept going on, but the video games you could beat in a certain amount of time. Same with the anime. It only had a few seasons, and it was screwed up by 4kids.

She slowly opened it up and began to read. Apparently, Sonic and the others had entered anti-Mobius, or rather known as Moebius. The brunette sighed, and smiled. Sinking lower into her chair.

She jumped hearing a certain meow, coming from a certain black cat behind the basement door. The teenager sighed, and set down the comic book.

She jumped over the makeshift gate, and headed into the kitchen. Sarah quickly grabbed a can of cat food, from atop of the dish washer. She ever so slowly, took the top of the can. She sucked in a breath, trying not to smell the stench of the cat food.

She opened the door, and the cat raced down the basement stairs. Sarah sighed, and ran after to follow him.

The brunette found him in her mothe' s room. He was sitting on top of the blankets, looking almost smug as he groomed himself.

The teenager scowled lightly, and placed the can of wet food, for the cat. He was in a crabby mood, or else he d be all over her. Probably because she forgot to feed him last night... She still felt bad for not feeding him.

She glanced up out of the basement window, eyeing the now darkening clouds overhead. So much for the perfect day She thought to herself.

Something fluttering caught her eye though. It looked quite colourful, and had some writing on it. _Sonic the Hedgehog... Oh no!_ Her eyes widened, and she raced upstairs quickly shutting the door. Her bedroom window was open, she knew that. She had forgotten about the call for rain.

Sarah bit her lip, cursing herself silently. She quickly ran upstairs to go shut her window before anything else could be blown away. She felt happy for leaving her door open, so she could quickly jump into her bedroom.

She raced to the window, grabbing a piece of paper with her classes for next semester, glad it hadn't been blown out of the window. She quickly shut her window, and glanced down at the scene behind the glass.

There were a few Sonic The Hedgehog comic books blowing around, at a slow pace.

The teenage girl, raced out of her room and down the stairs. Sarah felt a slight amount of embarrassment for leaving her window open, and for going outside to try and save some comic books. She reminded herself, to smack herself later.

She finally reached outside, and the backyard. She raced over to go grab the comics before it started to rain, and they were completely ruined. She sighed contentedly once all were collected.

Her head shot up, hearing the rumblings of thunder. She swallowed the lump beginning to form in her throat. The teenager quickly began to run back to the porch, when she realized she had forgotten one.

Sarah bit her lip, she could make it, or let that one get ruined. She frowned, knowing a probably that the comic book store wouldn t have the comic.

Sarah quickly made a dash for it, the comic in the middle of the yard. She managed to get it, giving it a good grip. She knew it would start raining soon. She pressed the comics to her chest, grinning from ear to ear.

She then heard a very loud sound of lightening, and didn t even had time to blink or look up, before her mind and vision faded to blackness .

**0o0**

Dr. Kintobor was a smart, and good man. He was caring, and nice to everyone. But he did have some flaws

That was shown in the scientist s latest creation, the Globe posts. They helped getting from world to world. He thought it would be a great idea, to make peace, or go visit some friends on Mobius prime. Well that was before they were stolen by the anti-Freedom Fighters, now known as, the Suppression Squad.

He had currently been working on some new globe posts, to replace the others. And maybe get the Freedom Fighters, and Sonic to help him. He sighed, so far his latest attempt had failed.

The old scientist sighed softly, rubbing his moustache thoughtfully. He had let his latest attempt in the lab which had done practically nothing. Well, except shoot off lights.

"Doc?"A certain female voice, accented heavily pulled him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see Buns, in her omega care suit. He raised a brow," Yes Buns?" He asked, turning to the rabbot.

"Do you want me to throw out your latest invention?" She asked, thoughtfully. She had begun to love the doctor, in a daughterly way of course. He had saved her, and had begun taking care of her. Way better then that Suppression squad any day.

He smiled, at the girl." That would be a great help for me. I m actually just finishing off with the new plans..." The scientist mused, continuing to brush his moustache.

Buns couldn t help but roll her eyes ever so slightly." Ah, Alright then Hun. "She said, before walking out of the room.

**0o0**

Sarah could barely feel anything. Her body felt completely numb, and she was unable to move. Her eyes felt like they had a heavy weight on them Maybe they did.

She could feel one thing though, her heart beat. The brunette could feel the blood pumping through her veins, and she took a good guess that she s start feeling some pain soon enough. Her heart was beating very quickly.

As time passed, her heart beat began to slow down to a clam speed that made her feel relaxed. The weight slowly taking off from her eyes, she slowly opened them. She could see a lot of light which blinded her momentarily. She blinked a few times to get used to this light. Soon the light faded, and all she could see was blurs.

The girl was confused, until she felt a large amount of pain in her arms. Her eyes widened, and she felt her mouth open and give a slow groan of pain. She felt her eyes water, as more pain was found throughout and along her body. Just on the skin though. Nothing too serious.

Sarah slowly forced herself into a sitting position, to try and get a better look at her surroundings.

She slowly began to see the things near her more clearly...

Garbage, it what it all looked like. She was in a dump.

Oh Dear God, what the hell had happened to her?

She slowly raised her right arm, only to feel it brush against something familiar. _My Glasses!_ She thought with so much joy in that one simple thought. Despite the pain, she put them on rather quickly. Her joy faded, getting the better look of the dump.

It wasn t very big, but there were a lot of sharp objects around, that you could easily cut yourself with. A large machine was what she was sitting on. It was big and seemed to have a lot of lights on it.

Swallowing, Sarah stood up, slowly due to the pain. She assumed they were bruises and burns, but she would have to check later. On her hands she could see light bruise markings on them though.

Her eyes drifted down to a small hole in the dump s fence. Probably the only exit big enough to allow her out. She ever so carefully began to walk down the dump. Seeing that as her only choice at the moment. Even if she did get a few cuts on the way, she knew she had to leave the dump.

She began to realize a small pattern, in the small wasteland. All the garbage was metal or wiring. She could also see some machines as well, similar to the one she had been laying upon. She heard herself whimper, and frowned. Where the heck was she?

**A/N: So anybody like it so far? I ve been working on this for a while now, and I really like how it came out. Though the Suppression Squad hasn t been introduced yet, they will be in the next chapter. Which I will post soon. Also please review! I would like anybody s feedback, and if you have some ideas, go ahead and add them too!**


	2. Who are you?

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Thank you to Commander-Ookami for reviewing! And all those who added this to their Story alerts/Favourites!**

Chapter Two: Who are you?

Sarah sighed, as she made her way down a large metal hill. As slowly and carefully as possible, not wishing to harm herself. She had been walking like this for the past two hours. Walking slowly and carefully. She had a few scratches due to some sharp springs and bits of metal sticking out. Mostly on her legs, but her jeans were already caked with dirt and blood.

She saw the hole, and felt relief flow through her. It looks big enough, though the fence looks rather sharp.

The teenager moved a bit faster, encouraged and enlightened by seeing her exit. Her survival.

Sarah smiled weakly, despite the pain she was in, as soon as she reached the fence. She lightly brushed her fingers against the cold metal. A cold tingle ran down her spine, when she touched the metal. Something about it seemed strange. Then walked over to the hole, nearly limping.

The brunette ducked her head down, once she reached the hole. Ready to go through it. She got onto her knees, placing her heads in front of her. She carefully crawled out of the hole, hissing in pain as she did. The bruises and cuts, they stung with a great force.

The teenage girl soon made it out, but when she yanked her arm she felt it tug back. She turned to see her shirt caught onto the fence hold. _Damn. _She thought to herself, and then proceeded to rip that part of her shirt off.

She soon heard a loud rip, and gazed at her arm. Half her sleeve now attached to the fence. She sighed, and painfully stood up. Everywhere felt sore, and she just wanted a place to rest.

She gazed around, fixing her glasses a bit. She bit her lip. It was a very green area. Soft green grass laid beneath her. A lot of trees around her, she noticed. It was a lot better then the dump.

What was this place? Had she died? When that lightening had hit her did it…?

Her eyes widened, and she gazed around frantically now. "Mom?" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs, beginning to walk around as fast as she could. Looking for her home and her family. "Zoey! Bella!" She yelled, beginning to cry. She walked around the dump to find a pathway. She begin to walk quickly down it. "Dad?" Sarah yelled, sobbing now. Nothing but wind answered her.

Sarah stopped panting and sobbing, as a tree. She could tell she was on a hill and going downwards. She was also alone, and in a lot of pain. _I'm going to die alone. _The thought hit her with so much force, that it caused her to cry louder. She was scared. How the heck had she got her? Had someone brought her here to die?

**0o0**

Damn Kintober and his protected area!

The Anti-Tails was currently, studying the dome that the doctor had put up to keep the suppression squad out. Miles who had been studying this dome like force field, had now got himself in a a bit of trouble. He had managed to figure out a way to get himself through it. Or at least part of himself.

Miles now had his left arm completely enveloped in the Dome. He had tried, hard for about an hour now to get it out. Yet the force field had not given in, and he was stuck.

The two-tailed fox felt embarrassed in his situation. He was supposed to be a genius, and yet he had gotten into this.

He sighed, twitched his tails. He had tried hovering to get his arm out, but nothing seemed to be working. Yanking, running, jumping. Nothing.

He leaned against the dome, sighing. He'd have to wait for the others to get here.

That's when he heard it. Yells, cries, screams, whatever you wished to call it. His ears twitched hearing what seemed to be names, called in the distance. He realized someone was screaming for help…from inside the Dome. Did that mean the doctor wasn't so nice after all…?

He couldn't tell who or what the voice came from, but he wasn't going to lose this chance. "Over here!" He yelled, hoping to reach the stranger's ears. He would keep calling every few minutes or so till his throat was sore.

If not he'd be having a long day…

**0o0**

Sarah was leaning against the tree, her face wet with tears. She slipped off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, with the her good sleeve. She hiccupped a bit, and frowned. Burying her face in her knees.

"Over here!"

The words shocked her for a moment. Someone else was here. She couldn't tell whom the voice belonged to but, she wasn't alone. She wasn't alone…Even if it was a complete stranger, she didn't have to be alone.

She stood up weakly, and began to walk down, following the voice as it called. "Hello?" She called weakly, turning around a couple tree only to see…

A fox.

And not just any Fox.

This fox had two tails, was standing on it's hind legs. Had clothes on and what looked ot be gray hair, which she suspected to be a wig.

Her eye twitched.

She suddenly felt very light headed, from what she was seeing. This was impossible. There was no way Foxes could talk, wear clothes, or walk around on their hind legs.

Yet there it was. The fox reminded her of someone, certainly. She couldn't remember who at the moment though. The teen swallowed the lump in her throat, and sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Sarah's eye filled with worry and confusion before taking a deep breath.

"Hello." She said softly to the creature.

The brunette saw it's ears twitched, and turned it's head around as far as it could go. Her eyes widened, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

This fox, or whatever it was looked exactly like Tails! Tails, Sonic's best friend in the world. But he was different, he sort of reminded her of what the anti Tails looked like. The rebellious look to him, the jacket, the wig…

Oh God.

Was it Anti-Tails? The evil Tails? Miles Prower? She could feel her face pale, the injuries and weren't helping her. The soreness of her body, and how tired she was didn't help her at the moment. And what she was seeing…Was she going crazy? Had she really died?

"Hey! Are you going to help me out of here or what?" She heard a demanding voice say, breaking her out of her thoughts. It had come from the Fox.

Sarah gave him a feared look. She was hurt, confused, and very frightened of the Fox. She was probably going insane and she knew it. She felt tears brim in her eyes, and felt some slowly leak out and roll down her cheeks.

**0o0**

Miles blinked. Was this human crying? He just yelled and had scared her?

He turned his body around slightly, to get a better look at her. She seemed to be a young age, but older them him, but he was very mature for his age unlike his counterpart. He could see a lot of scratches and cuts on her pants and arms. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes caked with blood and dirt. What the hell had happened to her?

He thought about Kintober…Had he done this to another human?

Miles blinked at her. He knew he needed to clam her down, if he was going to get out of here. He really didn't know how to be comforting though. "Hey." He said softer. She looked up at him, and he could see her face a bit more. It looked pretty okay, but pale and a bruise above her left eye. "It's alright." The fox added, calmly. "I didn't mean to scare you, I've just been stuck for here for a while." Miles explained softly, with a slight chuckle.

She looked to his arm, and a gasp escaped from the girl's throat. Followed by a few hiccups, from crying. She seemed to only just notice that his arm was caught in something. A blue ring around his arm but that was about it. She wasn't apart of the suppression squad so he knew she could get out, that's probably why she hadn't worried.

"Can you help me?" Miles asked her finally, his voice slightly rimmed with annoyance in his tone. He could see her hesitant for a moment, before nodding and walking over to him.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked softly, obviously still scared.

Miles would've rolled his eyes, if he didn't want to get help from her.

"I need you to put your hand on rim. The blue ring. You can see it right?" Miles said as calmly as he could, without gritting his teeth. He hated having to talk, like he was speaking to a small child.

She nodded, and placed her hands there. Her fingers slipping under the ring, widening the hole.

Miles yanked his arm out quickly, and then stretched it. He grinned, seeing his arm now out, and because he didn't have to use that distress signal after all. He was quite pleased with the work, that had commenced.

The girl came out, and his ear twitched at the sound of her shaky footsteps. He turned to her, and raised a brow, confusion evidently on his face. The girl looked scared of him again, even though she had just helped him.

He narrowered his eyes, and gazed at her. "Now let me ask you a few questions. Who are you, and what were you doing inside that peace looking doctor ass's force field?"

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review!**


End file.
